The Lovers
by Firestorm-244
Summary: Set sometime after the events of Rayearth 2. An older Hikaru and Lantis are together and all but inseparable. A look at these two in the early love bird stage of their adult relationship. One-shot. :: Formerly known as Hungry Wolves edited ::


Author's Notes: The more I work on Never Enough the more lemony ideas I have that don't seem to fit the flow of the story. So here is yet another sexy moment in time with our favorite odd couple.

* * *

><p>Lantis made it no secret that he and the Knight of Fire were involved. Hikaru herself had excitedly confessed to Umi and Fuu the following morning she had given the magic swordsman her virginity. Since then they were by no means discrete, perhaps on Hikaru's part because of how restrictive Tokyo socially was with regard to public displays of affection.<p>

Most recently Lantis had taken to seating Hikaru in his lap when it came time for meals. That by Cephiro standards was not so outrageous even when he fed her the others thought it cute. Caldina would even chastise LaFarga that he should be more open like Lantis. But when he'd peppered kisses at the the corners of his lover's mouth and started nuzzling her neck that was pushing it.

"Ahem..." Clef blatantly said hoping the two would get the message. Neither Lantis nor Hikaru paid him any mind.

"Lan-tis." The Master Mage called sharply.

That gave the Magic Swordsman pause. He pulled his attention away from his beloved. Loose tendril of crimson hair hanging off his lip. The glare he offered the table in return was more chilling than Umi's Icicle Blades.

A delicate hand slid along his jaw line, drawing his attention back to her as she whispered, "Be nice."

His breath hitched and it was about all Umi could stand. Her parents were always in love-mode but this was ridiculous. "Geez, get a room you too."

There was a split second where everyone at the table caught the wave of ferocity, hunger, desire exchanged between the two lovers, then they were struggling out of their seat and racing out of the room.

Umi and Fuu sighed with rosy cheeks.

Ferio whistled only to be elbowed by his blushing girlfriend.

Presea coughed.

Caldina laughed with a scandalized Ascot and LaFarga on either side of her. If anyone had still been speculating about Lantis and Hikaru in the palace, they certainly weren't anymore.

Clef tsked but couldn't help the weak smile that formed. His only surviving pupil whom had gone through so much hardship in his life. Whom had once been so hardened and withdrawn had found someone to heal his heart. The Magic Knight of Fire brought him peace, happiness, contentment, hope... He looked to the woman of his affection and hoped that he could one day experience even a fraction of what the lovers shared.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was ahead of him. The path to his bedroom burned in her mind when she felt his hand wrap around her arm just above her elbow. She spun flush against him and he kissed her desperately walking them up against the corridor's wall. "Wait-" she said against his lips.<p>

"I can't." It didn't take much convincing. He kissed behind her ear and down her neck, she moaned melting under his touch. Hikaru's hands went to his belt unhooking the fastening and pulled his pants just low enough to gain access to his firm, thick and pulsing manhood. He hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around him. He hiked her skirt back and pulled her underwear to the side. Already she was moist and then he was inside her.

They gasped at the intimate contact. It wasn't their first time, it wouldn't be their last but that didn't make the act any less amazing, any less wonderful, almost overwhelming. He moved his hips, she gripped his shoulders and they lost themselves to the incredible sensation. He drove into her madly eliciting her mewls for carnal fulfillment.

"Shhh," he panted against her ear not missing the chance to nip and suckle her lobe. "They'll hear."

Her voice shrill and gasping, she told him, "I don't care-Oh!"

She was almost there. Her lover could feel it. Any moment she would beg him to be faster, harder, rougher. She wouldn't have to beg. He was close too. He gripped her hips and guided them to meet his thrusts, working her with fervor and then it happened. Her body tightened; fingers digging into him, back arching followed by her throaty scream. She trembled as he rode through her orgasm to reach his own. He groaned, thrusts slowed to a stop and he leaned into her breathing hard.

"Hikaru." Her name inflected with his love and desire burned her ears.

"Amazing..." She said quietly kissing his temple.

Hesitantly he pulled out of her, carefully setting Hikaru down. There was a shuffle of his clothing and he refastened his belt. She straitened her ruffled clothes with wobbly legs. Seeing this he scooped her back into his arms silencing her surprised yelp with a kiss that lingered reawakening her desire.

Hikaru pulled back breaking the lip lock, fingers in his hair. He rested his forehead against hers. He could still taste her on his lips.

"Does this mean we can... again? In your room?"

His grip on her tightened. "All night if that is what you wish." He started walking.

She shivered against him and it wasn't at all from being cold. "I thought guys had to rest for a while afterward..."

"That my love, depends entirely on the man and his strength of will." Lantis shifted her weight, freeing one of his arms so he could open his door. He covered the distance to the bed and carefully placed her down. He pulled his shirt over his head and took her hands placing them over his heart. "Yours might be strongest in all the land, but mine is still one of the strongest in Cephiro and all my heart wants is you." He guided her hands to his lips and trailed kisses over her arms as he removed her top. He continued kissing her shoulder and then her now exposed flesh. He was gentle, slow yet still so passionate.

Hikaru's stomach knotted in excitement, anticipation as Lantis kissed and touched further down her body. A hunger was building and she was certain her man would make good on his offer to make love to her through out the night.

_End._


End file.
